1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a squeezing device for use in squeezing of dye liquor when carrying out full width continuous dyeing of a fabric, for example.
2. Description of Prior Art
One of the devices conventionally used in the squeezing process comprises an elongated driving squeezing extractor which is rotated by a drive source such as a motor, and a driven squeezing extractor having substantially the same length as said driving squeezing extractor and which comes rotationally in contact with the driving squeezing extractor, and wherein a fabric to be dyed is continuously fed through between these two extractors so that a dye liquor impregnated into the fabric is squeezed out while being pressed between the extractors.
The extractors are usually made of steel, but since they are elongated components and a considerable pressure is applied thereto when a fabric is pressed therebetween, it is unavoidable that a deflection occurs in the driven squeezing extractor 2 in relation to the driving squeezing extractor 1, as shown in FIG. 12 and FIG. 13, thereby generating a problem of irregular concentration of liquor in the middle part of the fabric to be processed as compared with both side parts thereof. That is, as shown in FIG. 12, when the middle part of the driven squeezing extractor 2 is deflected in a direction of being strongly pressed against the driving squeezing extractor 1, the middle part of the fabric is strongly squeezed and comes to present a lighter color tone, in other words, a so-called listing takes place. On the other hand, when the middle part of the driven squeezing extractor 2 is deflected in a direction going away from the driving squeezing extractor 1, forming a gap between the middle portions of the two extractors 1, 2, the middle part of the fabric comes to be deeply dyed, in other words, a so-called light and shade takes place. Thus, there arises a problem of poor dyeing quality, a solution to which has been desired to be solved for a long time.